Rise to Godhood
by Donolan
Summary: This is the story how Perseus Jackson rose to godhood. Rated M for swearing, use of strong words, and sexual content. Remember to review. With informational feedback to help my writing. Warning: Rape, Lemon.


**Prologue  
**

* * *

" _Perseus, let me go!_ " She screamed in his mind, as she was held down by the boy.

" _No_." He told her as he held her arms down with both of his hands. He had jet black hair with a white streak, he had sea green eyes but they were big and full as a baby seal. He was muscular with a Mediterranean complexion and tall 6'3 to be exact and looked around 18-21 years old.

" _Let me go now_ _and_ _I might let you live!_ " The woman who screamed inside his head as their lips were touching. She had long black hair with what looked like red low lights going down to her breast but was completely natural and adorable silver eyes. Her frame was very flat and thin, she was 5'3.

" _You are my Guardian you are supposed to keep me safe and away from harm!"_

" _You don't understand, that what I am doing while making you feel amazing."_

" _Raping me doesn't feel amazing."_

" _I will be gentle I swear if you stop struggling I promise I will make you feel amazing."_

" _Off!"_

" _Come on you know I not a liar, I always keep my promises."_

She struggled some more but was failing a lot she knew he was stronger than her despite her being a goddess, the only options she has was to wait it out until the morning or give it and she didn't like the option of giving in or waiting because he might get farther. He his lips off from hers and she sighed heavily. Still struggling to get away trying to kick and punch and once again failing, as he pushed his lips back against hers holding her there so she won't scream.

" _Perseus, you promise to not hurt me?"_

" _Not intentionally."_

" _Fine."_ She stopped struggling. He let go of her arms and moved down to her silver jacket taking it off slowly then going to her white shirt which he took off slowly going over her long hair. He got up on his knees over her.

"What." She said looking annoyed but beautiful.

"Just admiring perfection." She blushed as he went down and took off her bra. As he took it off and blinked once she was a curvy woman from the waist up and big DD tits.

"Mmmmm," Was the only sound he made as he played with her breast going gently, "I am going to make love to you tonight." She blushed quite again embarrassed she was this excited despite being a virgin goddess. Fondling with her and sucking breast as she laid a hand on his head, she could feel pleasure coming from her breast as he licked the nipple.

He could since she was scared as she was getting pleasure and said, "Relax I will make you feel alright." He went down to her pants still playing with her breast and now unbuttoning her silver camo pants with his teeth. Pulling the zipper down and smelling her scent.

He moved his hands to the side of her pants sliding them down off her body until they were off. Going back on his knees he admired her body which know in front of him were a somewhat curvy woman with DD breast. He slid off her panties as she blushed in as she was scared, excited, and embarrassed at the same time.

Now she remained naked nothing covering her up, she had no pubic hair which surprised him as he didn't think she would actually do what he asked her last week. He moved his hand down to her pussy and another to her breast, he played with her nipple and rubbed her pussy.

She moaned.

Rubbing faster now, she moaned again.

Rubbing her clit playing with her cunt, and sucking and pinching her tit all at the same time. She was feeling amazing pleasure in her body.

"I'm cumming!" She yelled as he went to kiss her. She yelled out in a womanly cry as the orgasm overcame her.

"That was great!" She said exhausted.

"Didn't I say it was going to be?" He replied with a smile on his face.

He took off his sea green belt and silver camo pants, moving her legs around hips. He had a big dick that was 10 inches.

"That's pretty big."

"Yeah, just wait a moment," He replied as it grew five more inches. "I don't know when but I was given the power to make my dick big or smaller.

"Great." She replied showing small amounts of fear in her face.

"Relax, I won't hurt you intentionally but this will hurt for a little while."

"Okay."

"The more you relax the easier it will be."

He positioned his penis right in front of her vagina and slowly moved it until he felt resistance. He went down to kiss lips, as they kissed Artemis tightened her hips around waist and hips. He pushed in slowly breaking her hymen.

The pain started to hurt her bad but she took it not because she knew she couldn't defeat him but wanted to reward him for so many things.

He pushed his length slowly inside her as far as he could go and then made is dick grown until it almost filled her up. Tears fell from her face but she told him to keep going and he did. Making slow long thrust inside her. He was feeling amazing unlike her was feeling a great pain but was able to hold it back from showing in her face only a few tears coming down every minute. He thrust and thrust into her warm body filling her up. She wasn't stretching but he keep putting himself into her.

Minute by minute the pain started fading away, but not before he came.

"Oh, you're amazing," He said cumming into her warm cunt. "Ekam reh ydob enim." He shouted.

As he came is semen started to wrap around her vagina, and went up into her reproductive system and took over every.

He wasn't done yet as he started thrusting faster than he was luckily for Artemis the pain was almost gone and she could relax until she started to feel pleasure form in her lower reigns as his thrust were not slow not fast but in between.

Her moaning loudly and him breathing loudly created a beautiful ring through the air of the very large tent. He started to suck her breast and bit her nipples, pinching and fondling with the other breast.

"I'm coming!" She said as he replied, "Me too."

They both felt a rush of pleasure with liquid cumming out in their lower reigns. They went on for hours as they made love and fucked.

As the fucked Artemis hips grew in size her breast grew until they were F cups, her hair went down to her waist, and she grew in size until she was 5'8. Her cunt got tightened around his dick but it was comfortable while he thrust into her instead of pain, and it got small he had shrink is penis not to hurt her.

In the morning he slept inside her, and he didn't fall out of her since her tightened twat. They slept as Perseus held her curvy body in a spooning position. She lay in his strong arms with the face of a beautiful goddess, her pussy drenched in semen, sperm, and her own cum.


End file.
